Broken Insanity
by Seigi Machine Zero
Summary: Takes place in Continuum Shift. He knows he hates her so much. He knows he cant resist the urge to kill her. But why he never be able to do so? Jin x Noel. Rated T to be safe.


**Broken Insanity**

Disclaimer: I don't own BlazBlue and its characters. Arc System Works does.

xxxxxx

When he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was his subordinate, and his object of hatred, Noel Vermillion. _'What happened? Why the hell she's here?' _Jin searched through his head, trying to remember things. His eyes suddenly widened. _'That's it...' _he thought. _'I... was defeated by Brother...' _Jin gritted his teeth at the memory.

"Major...?" Noel asked with worry.

Jin shot a glare at Noel. He was about to yell at her when suddenly pain overtook him. "Guh...!"

"Major! Please don't force yourself!" Noel said while helping Jin back. "Your wound is so critical. It's a miracle you're able to survive..."

He hates it. He really hates it. He really hates it when she worried about him, tried her best to support him, or simply appeared in front of him. Too bad, his condition didn't help at all.

Few hours later, Noel decided to head back home.

'_I have to do something about this.' _Jin thought. _'I can't stand being watched over by her.' _At that night, despite of the painful cry of his body, Jin escaped from the hospital.

xxxxxx

Few days after his escape, Jin heard three shocking news. No, actually he doesn't really care about the first two news, with the NOL now hunting him AND Noel, and the one about getting his ties with Kisaragi clan cut off. What disturbed him is the fact that Noel is currently with Ragna.

'_That's it.' _he thought while grinning sickly. _'I'll kill Noel. I'll kill Brother. I'll kill them both!'_

xxxxxx

Few days later, he ran into Tsubaki Yayoi, along with some members of the NOL. He thought this will be a struggle until Tsubaki ordered her men to back off.

"Get out of my way." Jin said coldly. "I have no business with you."

"I'm sorry, but that won't be possible. This is an order. I have to hunt both of you and Noel Vermillion, no matter what the cost." Tsubaki replied.

"Tch...!" Jin readied his Yukianesa.

A fierce battle followed, but it was short-lived. Jin managed to get out victorious, although because of his current condition, he can't knock her unconscious. As Jin was about to leave, Tsubaki called out.

"Major."

Jin merely turned his head slightly.

"Next time, things won't be the same."

"Is that all you want to say?"

Tsubaki lowered her head. "Actually, I don't want to do this..."

"Hmph." Jin merely snorted before leaving.

xxxxxx

When Jin finally managed to track Hazama, or rather Terumi, down, he was surprised at two things. First, his brother, Ragna, lay unconscious. Second, Noel was nowhere in sight. He doesn't care if the one he's about to fight is one of the legendary heroes. All he cares about is to kill Noel and Ragna, if he is still alive.

"Where is Noel?" he demanded.

"Oh? Why should I answer?" Terumi mocked.

"I said where is she, dammit!?"

"Who knows? Maybe you'll find out IF you managed to defeat me!"

"YOU BASTARD!!"

Without any hesitation, Jin charged towards Terumi.

xxxxxx

Jin is panting heavily, trying to catch breath. Few meters in front of him, Terumi clapped his hands.

"I must say, this is very good for a warm up. Congrats!"

'_Shit, he's just toying around with me!?' _Jin thought.

"For your hard work, I suppose I shall give you a prize. Now, if you excuse me..." Terumi said before vanishing.

"Wait, dammit!" Jin shouted, trying to chase Terumi. Suddenly, something falls down. Fortunately, Jin managed to step back in time. The fallen object stands up, revealing its figure to him.

"Impossible! Nu-13? No, wait..." Jin examined the android before him. "You're... Noel!?" She doesn't look the same, but... From how sickening it feels just by looking at her, how his urge to kill rises drastically... Jin instantly knows it's her. It's Noel Vermillion. Soon, Jin found himself grinning madly.

"Perfect... This is perfect! Now, I can kill you without hesitation!" Jin gets into battle stance. His legs are actually shaky, but he didn't care. He can't miss this. He can't miss this opportunity. "YAAAHHHHHH!!" Jin roared while charged towards her. But suddenly, his body failed him. He falls down, his vision begins to blur. _'Shit... Not now...' _Jin could hear the sound of steel clashing before everything went black.

xxxxxx

Jin snapped his eyes open. _'What the...?' _Slowly, he tried to get up, which he did. Looking at his surroundings, he realized Ragna had gone. _'Shit... I should've killed him when I got the chance...'_ Turning around, he saw an unconscious Noel Vermillion. _'At least, I still can kill her...' _Jin picks up his katana and walking slowly towards her. "You're really annoying..." he said as he began to raise Yukianesa. "Why the hell you must look so similar to her?" he raises his katana even more. "WHY, BITCH!? TELL ME!!" Of course, his question didn't got the answer he wanted. Angered, Jin is about to swung Yukianesa when suddenly...

"Urgh...!" Jin lost grip of Yukianesa as he falls down to his knees. "AAARGH!!" Jin began to scream, clutching his head in pain. "Uuugh! Argh! AAARGH!!" his screams grow wilder. "WHY!? WHYYY!?" After some minutes, Jin calmed down. His pain began to subsides, along with his consciousness. Once again, Jin blacked out.

xxxxxx

As he opened his eyes once more, Jin found himself in an old building; possibly a warehouse. Turning his head, he saw Noel, now covered in bandages. "You..." was all he could say. He is too tired, too battered from the previous battle. He doesn't have the strength to rough her up.

"I found this place yesterday..." she said suddenly. "I don't think it would be wise for us to show up, so..."

'_I see... So, she already understands to situation...' _Jin thought.

"I'm sorry..." Noel said. "If only I---"

"Shut up..." Jin cut her off. "Just shut up..." he tried to yell, but his current state forbids him. "If I hear from you once more, I will..." before he realized, he had fallen asleep.

Noel only watched in amazement as Jin falls asleep. Silently thanking him, she then slowly gets up and went to her resting place.

xxxxxx

A week has passed, yet both of them still haven't move out yet. Jin actually should be able to walk again, but he made no effort to leave. Yes, he's still obsessed to kill her. But, looking at the circumstances, there's no way he can do that. Instead, he got another in mind.

That night, when Noel's guard is down, Jin managed to drag her forcefully to his place.

"M, major? What are you---?" Noel's question stopped mid-sentence as she saw Jin's expression of insanity. Jin knows he can't kill her. So he decided to grant her a fate worse than death. He assaulted her. He's going to break her, taking her innocence. _'Perfect...' _he thought. _'Very perfect...'_ But things don't go as he planned...

Instead of hearing her cry in pain, he heard her moans in pleasure. Instead of hearing her pleas to stop, he heard her shouting his name over and over. _'No... This is wrong... This is very wrong! I want her to suffer! I should make her suffer!' _He tried to stop. His mind tried hard to stop. But his body can't stop. His body can't lie. His body actually enjoys how she arched against him, how she moans in his ear, how her legs wrapped around his waist... After struggling with his mind for so long, Jin gave up. His lust eclipses his insanity.

xxxxxx

When Noel wakes up in the morning, she is very surprised. Not because Jin had already left, nor because he didn't tell her before. She surprised at the fact that she is alive and well. After putting on her clothes, Noel went outside to see if Jin is still around, but to no avail. "Major... I..."

Not far from there, Jin walks silently towards the exit of the town. He stopped midway to look back at the warehouse. For the first time in his life after he came into possession of Yukianesa, Jin feel an inexplicable emptiness inside him. Without saying anything, Jin resumed his journey once more.


End file.
